


Kim He He He

by ilikechocolate



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hwang Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikechocolate/pseuds/ilikechocolate
Summary: Kim Jonghyun is known for his laugh.Aron Kwak decides he wants Jonghyun's laugh.Dongho and Minhyun just kinda exist.And Minki can finally talk to his crush, Jonghyun





	Kim He He He

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was inspired by the book Timm Thaler, the boy who lost his laugh.  
> And I had to water the JRen tag.  
> Also come on, who doesn't love Jonghyun's laugh :)  
> I know the writing's bad and messy, hope you'll survive reading this.

It is no secret, that Kim Jonghyun’s laugh can make anyone feel better. Some people have also said that his laugh cleared their skin, fixed their lives etc. So it’s no wonder he has gotten quite a few admirers. Kim He He He has captured quite a few hearts, including Choi Minki’s

When Jonghyun was born, his mother named him after hearing his laugh for the first time, she said after hearing it, the name just came to her. Sadly she died a few years after Jonghyun was born. Jonghyun’s father raised him by himself, and every Sunday they went to the theatre that his mother used to work in. They always watched the same play, the play where a princess couldn’t laugh. It was one way to still feel connected to his mother. And every time Jonghyun laughed so much, maybe he subconciously tried to make up for the people who didn’t laugh.  
Everyone who came to see the play were amoured by Jonghyun’s laugh, and some kept going back just to hear his laugh. So that’s how Aron heard of Jonghyun’s laugh.

It was just another Sunday, Jonghyun and his father were sitting in their usual seats, ready to watch the play they could both recite backwards, when Aron sat next to Jonghyun.  
Jonghyun was uncomfortable, a stranger had sat next to him and was now staring at him with so much intensity. Jonghyun shifted in his seat. He had a bad feeling.  
“Dad, I really don’t want to watch the play today..” Jonghyun told his father.  
His father scrunched his face in confusion, “Why, are you sick? You never miss our theatre sessions.”  
“I know.. I just feel weird.”  
“Oh look it’s starting, hush, let’s watch!” His father exclaimed.

As always Jonghyun laughed a lot. Aron was amazed, with a laugh like this, he could do so much. He wanted it, he wanted Jonghyun’s laugh. So after the play Aron approached Jonghyun. “Hey!” Aron said. Jonghyun looked up from his phone, startled. “Uhh..hi?” He said back.  
“I really like your laugh!” Aron said.  
Jonghyun blushed, never being one to handle compliments well. “Uhh thanks..?”  
“Aron, my name is Aron.” Aron said.  
“Oh okay, mine is Jonghyun, bye now.” Jonghyun rushed away. He had a really bad feeling about Aron.

 

“No Dongho, you don’t understand, you haven’t heard him laugh, I have to have it!” Said Aron angrily.  
“What can be so special about a laugh?” Dongho asked confused. Aron sighed and said, “It can’t be explained, you need to hear it yourself!”  
“I bet Minhyun’s laugh is still better than his.” Dongho muttered inaudibly.

 

Jonghyun’s father suddenly passed away. They said that it had something to do with his heart, Jonghyun didn’t believe it, his father was a healthy man.  
On the day of the funeral, he was told that he had to go and live with his aunt, who didn’t even bother to show up for the funeral.  
His aunt was horrible, too lazy to work so she had Jonghyun to all the cleaning and had him working multiple jobs beside school to live with her. She wanted money, but she was lazy.

Jonghyun was desperate, he had just been fired from the third job he had, it’s not like he was clumsy on purpose. He would to literally anything to get money. 

One day Aron aprroached Jonghyun. “Hey, I heard you need money, I have a way you can get some, what do you say?”  
‘“Wait,how do you even know that?” Jonghyun asked puzzled.  
“That’s not important, what’s important is that you need money, and I have way you can get some.” Aron said with an unknown glint in his eyes.  
“How can I get money then?” Jonghyun asked defeatedly.  
“Make a deal with me, you give me your laugh and I’ll give you the ability to win every bet you make, so you can go and bet with people for money”  
Jonghyun was desperate, filled with hatred for his aunt, and grief, so he did something he shouldn’t have, he accepted the deal.

 

Life for Jonghyun got harder, he hadn’t realized, but his laugh played a really big part in his life. It had helped him get through all the hard parts of his life. Jonghyun was sulking, why did he make the deal with Aron, sure he had a lot of money, from winning the bets, but the money was nothing compared to his laugh. And how did Aron even get his laugh?

“Jonghyun, are you alright” Jonghyun was so deep in thought, so he didn’t hear Choi Minki, the pretty boy in his school calling him.  
“Um, what?” Jonghyun asked dumbly.  
“I asked if you were okay, but now I’m sure you’re not.” Minki said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean you’re always so happy and carefree, but lately you’ve been down and you haven’t laughed at all..” Minki said  
“Oh.. you noticed?” Jonghyun asked, the tips of his ears turning red.  
“Of course! I mean.. Yes.” Minki said, tucking his hair behind his ears.  
Jonghyun was mesmerized, he couldn’t take his eyes off Minki.  
“Oh, I know a place that might cheer you up! Come on let’s ditch class and go.” Minki said, while grabbing Jonghyun’s arm and dragging him away from his lunch.

 

“So here we are, I come here when I want to clear my mind. Also you can see most of the plays from up here.”  
Minki had brought him to a room in the theatre, it was quite small, so they sat tightly pressed together.  
“I think the play will start soon, you know, the one where the princess can’t laugh?” Minki said.  
Jonghyun felt himself go rigid. He was in the same situation as the princess, he couldn’t laugh.  
Also the play reminded him too much of his father.  
“Um Jonghyun, the play is starting. Are you okay?” Minki asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, yeah.. I’m fine, let’s watch the play!” Jonghyun answered as happily as he could.

During the play Jonghyun wanted to laugh so bad, but he couldn’t, so he cried instead. Silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Minki watched Jonghyun, knowing something was wrong, not knowing what do to, he took Jonghyun’s hand and held it. Jonghyun didn’t even notice, when he leaned into Minki and continued crying.

“Okay Jonghyun, I know that it’s none of my business, but I’m worried about you!” Minki told Jonghyun.  
“Why? Why are you worried about me?” Jonghyun asked quietly.  
“I don’t know, I just hate seeing you sad, it breaks my heart to see you cry..” Minki admitted.  
Jonghyun opened his mouth to tell Minki, that Aron took his laugh, but then he remembered that he couldn’t tell anyone, or he would never get it back. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you…”  
“Okay then.. I’m just gonna leave..” Minki walked away.

 

“Yo Aron man, how have you been?” Jason, a friend of Aron’s, asked him.  
“I’ve been good, got a new laugh.. Wanna hear?” And Aron laughed. Jason was stunned. “Where did you manage to find a laugh this good?” Jason asked him.  
“A magician never reveals his secrets”  
“You’re literally the devil, not a damn magician…” Jason said.

 

“Minki, wait!” Jonghyun chased Minki.  
“Oh Jonghyun, hey!” Minki said.  
“You wanna bet that you’ll be able to guess what’s wrong with me?” Jonghyun said panting.  
“Umm, sure, what will we bet on?” Minki said warily.  
“Um.. a can on coke?”  
“Okay, let’s bet then.” They shook hands.

“Why do I feel like something bad is happening?” Aron asked Dongho.  
“I don’t know, maybe ask me things I can answer?” Dongho said irritated.

 

“Okay so you made a deal with someone?” Minki guessed. Jonghyun nodded.  
“And they took your laugh, in exchange of the ability to win bets?” Jonghyun nodded again.  
“I think the solution to your problem is quite easy!” Minki said.  
“What?” Jonghyun stood up and looked Minki straight in the eyes, “Please tell me!”  
Minki laughed, Jonghyun looked really adorable, “You just have to make a bet that is impossible to win!”  
“And what would that bet be?” Jonghyun asked, excited.  
“That I don’t know.. But we can surely think of one!”

They spent the next couple of days trying to come up with a bet, that’s impossible to win, while growing closer at the same time. They were always together, and people from school started to suspect, they had something going on.

“So how long have you and Minki been dating?” Xu Minghao asked Jonghyun one day. Jonghyun turned beet red,and spluttered out “We’re not dating.”  
“Oh really? Wow, you just really look like a coup-” Minghao’s sentence was cut off by an excited Minki. “JONGHYUN! I came up with a bet that’s impossible to win!”  
“Wait, really!!! Oh my god!” Jonghyun looked at Minki. “What is it?” He asked.  
“Jonghyun, bet with me, that you will get your laugh back.”  
Just as Jonghyun was about to shake Minki’s hand Aron arrived.  
“No Jonghyun, don’t do it!” Aron told him. “What do youn want, money? I can give you money.. How much?”  
“Aron no! I don’t want your money, I just want my laugh back!” As Jonghyun said that, he shook Minki’s hand, and everything went black.

Jonghyun awoke a couple of seconds later on the floor, feeling lighter than usual, he stood up, and laughed. He laughed, and laughed, until it hurt. Soon Minki joined him, and after Minki, everyone around him started to laugh. Because after many long weeks, Jonghyun finally had his laugh back.

“Jonghyun, by the way, if it wasn’t obvious yet, i like you!” Minki confessed.  
“I like you too…” Said Jonghyun shyly.  
And the next moment Minki’s lips were on his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It's the first work I have published here, and my writing is bad, but hey everyone starts somewhere, right?


End file.
